


i swear i can't fall harder (oh, but i said that before)

by coffee_music_books



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Supercorp - Freeform, Song-inspired, Sweet as sugar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_music_books/pseuds/coffee_music_books
Summary: you're singin' in the shower like there's no one else aroundslidin' down the hallway, dancing around the houseone glass of champagne and, girl, you're painting up the townthat's when i love you moreORsaturday morning sunshine is for falling head-over-heels in love





	i swear i can't fall harder (oh, but i said that before)

**Author's Note:**

> fic inspired by and title taken from the song More by Hunter Hayes
> 
> the summaries for each chapter will be the lyrics (verses) that inspire each chapter (music kinda one of my things ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)
> 
> as always, let me know what you think in the comments! this is my first time writing for the supercorp fandom and just to be clear i love lena luthor with my whole heart and will protect her forever

Lena sings in the shower. Loudly.

 

And it's the cutest thing Kara has ever heard.

 

(Lena gets indignant when Kara calls her  _cute_ , but her cheeks flush and her heart races and she smiles that soft, beautiful,  _real-Lena_ smile that makes Kara's body feel like it's floating.

 

Sometimes she has to check, just to make sure she isn't _actually_ floating.)

 

The first time Kara hears it, it's kind of by accident.

 

Kind of.

 

It happens their first morning-after. Completely platonic, of course. Lena had texted Kara for a relaxing Friday-night in, with PJs and movies and red wine. Kara accepted, a giddy feeling in her belly the entire bus-ride home from work. 

 

(She accidentally broke a chunk of the bus seat off, but she was able to crumble it to dust without anybody noticing.

 

She hopes.)

 

When the doorman leads Kara up to Lena's penthouse apartment, she's suddenly very nervous. The building's lobby is covered in marble and accented with expensive-looking sculptures that Kara doesn't fully understand ( _is that a tree? or, like, a bird? a fish?_ ) and the doorman pushes the buttons in the elevator with a white-glove-covered hand and smiles at her and tips his hat.

 

Kara fiddles with the tie on her ratty flannel pajama pants and tries to cover the coffee stains on her NCU hoodie. The box of donuts in her hand has grease melting through the cardboard and she flushes and stares hard at a tile on the floor.

 

Kara can hear, through the humming of the mechanics moving the elevator; louder than the traffic in the streets or the doorman's steady breathing; more distinct than the mindless chatter of late-night television in the apartments as they pass by and rise higher; it's a steady, hummingbird-quick fluttering of a heartbeat. 

 

_Lena_.

 

She'd know it anywhere, as well as she'd know Alex's voice or her own reflection. It's quick and uneven and stuttering.

 

Lena's  _nervous_.

 

Lena's nervous, too. The realization makes Kara smile. She focuses her the world she can see and hear down the the pattering of Lena's heartbeat, and a funny thing starts to happen. Kara's chest loosens, the tension in her muscles melting away. She feels a gentle grin on her lips, and the door chimes. When she looks up, the doorman is smiling back at her and he tips his hat as she makes her way out.

 

There isn't much of a hallway to walk down; Lena's apartment is the only one on the floor. It's more like a vestibule, with two walls simply floor-to-ceiling windows. Her Ugg slippers make a  _tsk tsk_ sound as she pads across the-- _again with the marble_ \--floor to knock on Lena's apartment door. There's a peephole and the letters  _PH_ centered just below it.

 

"Coming!" Kara hears. Lena's voice sounds lighter, like she's comfortable and relaxed. Which, Kara realizes with a roll of her eyes, of course she is because this is her home.

 

_Lena's home_.

 

She doesn't have enough time to panic again because the door flies open. Kara jumps, jolted from her own reverie, and flushes. Lena's hair is in a messy bun, piled atop her head. She's wearing what look like the  _softest_ pants Kara's ever seen and a white t-shirt is draped over her torso, askew on her shoulders so that the edge of her purple bra is peaking out over the v-neck collar. 

 

When Lena smiles, Kara focuses in again on her heartbeat, the  _thumpthump_ quickening as she steps to the side to let Kara in.

 

"Kara! I'm so glad you could come." There's a glass of red wine in her hand that sloshes dangerously as she waves Kara into the apartment. "Come in, come in."

 

Kara brushes through the doorway past Lena's body. She feels the vibrations of her heartbeat and hears Lena's inhale and she focuses on that instead of the sprawling living room she's walking into. The floor-to-ceiling windows seem to be a pattern in this building, and Kara can see the white shimmering lights of the city below them. 

 

The decor is modern and muted, not shocking knowing Lena, but Kara's betting that the pristine white couch set up opposite the TV costs more than Kara's entire apartment does in rent.

 

For a whole  _year_.

 

"I hope you don't mind," Lena says, locking the doors and padding across the hardwood floor. Kara sees a kitchen, a bottle of wine open on the granite island next to an empty glass--

 

\--which Lena lifts in her delicate fingers and pours wine into with expert grace. "I started the wine without you." She smirks. "But I promise I waited on the movie."

 

Kara gathers her bearings enough to feign a glare. "You  _better_." Kara accepts the glass Lena holds out to her as she scoops the box of donuts from Kara's other hand. She takes them out--glazed and smelling  _delicious_ and still warm--and lays them on a plate, tossing the box in the trash as Kara takes a sip. It's by far the best wine she's ever had-- _Bordeaux 2007_ written on the label--and she allows herself to indulge in a small groan. "I was going to be mad, but I see now why you couldn't wait."

 

Lena winks. "Even CEOs struggle with self-control."

 

Kara flushes--it seems like it's all she can  _do_ tonight--and sips her wine, following Lena (and the donuts) to the couch. 

 

* * *

  

The night is all Kara's fumbling words and Lena's quick wit; it's all Kara's stuttering jokes and Lena's musical laugh. The movie (it's a French film with subtitles, because  _of course, Lena_ ) is forgotten in favor of Lena's smile and the antique chessboard on her coffee table. 

 

Kara insists that she's a quick learner, and Lena opens a second bottle of wine after she beats Kara for the fourth time.

 

Lena turns on  _Beauty and the Beast_ in the background--"she was my favorite Disney princess, Kara. She's the only one who  _reads_ "--and lays her head on Kara's shoulder when the blanket she pulls from a wicker box near the couch settles over their laps.

 

Falling asleep was, Kara muses as the warmth of the rising sun tickles her eyelids, an inevitability. She can smell coffee brewing in the kitchen and hear the humming of the pipes in the walls. Kara stretches her arms and back and adjusts to the morning slowly. The sun is just to peeking over the horizon-- _of course Lena's an early riser_ \--and Kara rubs her eyes. 

 

Her senses come back to her slowly. It's the best sleep she thinks she's gotten since before Mon-El left. Her eyes adjust first and she can see the little particles of dust floating in the air, the ebb and flow of heat and energy in the sun's yellow rays peaking through the window. She begins to hear the birds beyond the windows and below them several stories, and then she hears Lena.

 

She hears the water first, crashing against the floor of the shower and dripping down the drain. She hears the hum of the pipes and the fan in the bathroom, the reverberation of the sound against the tile along the ground and walls. Then, she hears Lena.

 

It's off-key, sharp and flat and too quick and too slow, but it's so distinctly  _Lena's_ voice that Kara smiles and preens anyway. The sounds of wet skin meeting tiles sharply resonates against the glass walls of the shower, Lena stomping to the beat of the song. Her vowels are long and twanging against the back of her throat in a southern accent and Kara realizes with a giggle that her friend, the beautiful, brilliant billionaire CEO, is singing a country song in the shower.

 

_"And just like that, I love you more. Baby just like tha-a-at, I love you more._ _"_

 

The squeak of the valve turning off punctuates what Kara surmises is the end of the song. She hears Lena shake out a towel and pad across the bathroom, feet slapping against the floor. She tiptoes down the hallway and Kara hears Lena's bedroom door click shut and the towel rustle against her skin before dropping unceremoniously to the floor.

 

Kara blushes scarlet and hot and leaps from the couch. She fumbles through the dozens of cabinets and drawers in Lena's kitchen just a  _smidge_ faster than human-speed until she finds coffee mugs, sugar, and spoons. She pours herself and Lena a healthy mugful of coffee, steaming and smelling like it's probably imported from some European country. She adds the sugar and milk--two Splenda and non-fat--that she knows Lena likes and sets it down on the far side of the island, nearest where Kara can hear the drawers in Lena's closet slamming closed.

 

Lena comes in dressed in leggings and an oversized sweater, wet hair braided back and glasses on her face. She's engrossed in whatever she's reading on her phone and she realizes midway through sipping her coffee that she wasn't the one who'd poured it. Kara hears the uptick of her heart as she remembers she isn't alone in her home.

 

"I'll get out of your hair soon, I promise," Kara offers good-naturedly.

 

Lena shakes her head in a sharp back-and-forth movement. "Don't be silly, Kara," she says through a warm smile, "I just hope I didn't wake you." Her cheeks take on a pink hue and Kara grins.

 

"No, no, I got up on my own. Sorry for crashing, I didn't mean to overstay my welcome."

 

Lena sips her coffee. "You never are, you know that." 

 

Kara's smile widens and she feels the creases deepen in her skin, next to her eyes. Lena always manages to pull the most genuine of smiles out of her. "So," she starts, eyebrows raised to feign innocence. "Country music, huh?"

 

Lena's always been a talented liar, even with those  _expressive_ eyes of hers. The only sign that she's lying is the rapid flutter of her heart as she says, "I'm not sure what you mean."

 

Kara shrugs. "I dunno. I thought CatCo's readership would  _love_ to know that National City's resident billionaire is  _just like them_."

 

Lena glares over the rim of her mug. "You wouldn't  _dare_." She lowers the cup to the countertop and Kara sees Lena's lips pull into a sinister half-smile.

 

Kara nods, face impassive. "Mhm, I can see the headline now.  _Brilliant Beauty Also Aspiring Country Cutie: Celebrities Are Just Like Us!_  Clever, huh?" 

 

Lena's giggles, cheeks blushing crimson as she lowers her chin to her chest. "You're a sweetheart, Kara," she says through her laugh. Abruptly, Lena's smile darkens and she glares. "But if you ever call me a  _cutie_ or any variation thereof--" she stops, lets the sentence speak for itself.

 

Kara, for a moment, forgets that she's nearly indestructible, and actually gulps. Lena's smile brightens again and Kara gets sucked back into the happiness of the morning, letting the conversation drop with a cheeky wink as she plucks frozen waffles from Lena's refrigerator.

 

They eat warmed Eggos drenched in sticky syrup and every time Kara finds herself staring a little too long at Lena's face, she hears Lena's heart begin to race. 

 

Kara calls Lena  _cute_ again over breakfast with a poke to her side, and Lena has to fight off a curiously-strong tickle monster while screaming  _I'm not cute!_ through her giggles.

 

Kara spends the next Friday night at Lena's apartment, too, and she shows up with a cookie cake that says _cutie pie_ across the top in icing. The next morning, Lena still sings a country song in the shower while Kara pours them coffee, and Kara thinks she's found herself another tradition in National City.

 

 


End file.
